


A First Time for Everything

by Syrum



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable dorks, Cute, First Blow Job, First Time, First time holding hands, Fluff, M/M, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three stages of Dorian and Cullen's relationship.</p><p>Pre-relationship kissing in tents, Dorian deals with public displays of affection and Cullen gets a pleasant surprise in the war room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugarhihihello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarhihihello/gifts).



”I am _never_ going to forgive you for this.” Dorian glared daggers at Lavellan, the elf laughing nervously as they tried, somewhat unsuccessfully, to put up what remained of the Inquisitor’s tent, frozen fingers making the job rather more difficult than it might ordinarily have been.

“Look, it wasn’t my fault we got stranded, I didn’t know it was going to snow.” The elf protested, just as a particularly sharp gust of wind ripped the tarpaulin from their hands, the sheet of fabric disappearing into the distance.

“Maker, could this _get_ any worse?” The mage threw his hands up in irritation, the motion causing the snow that had been building up on the back of his collar to tip down his neck. With a disgusted noise that Cassandra would have been proud of, he stomped off to where Bull was having more success, the Inquisitor catching his complaints as they passed on the wind.

“It really wasn’t my fault.” The elf turned to Cullen, whining at the taller man, who simply shook his head and sighed.

“I’ll speak with him, don’t worry. He’s just upset because he doesn’t like the cold.” Perhaps the understatement of the ages, but it was nonetheless true, and while the Commander trudged after the disgruntled mage the Inquisitor took the chance to commandeer Cullen’s tent in place of his own, certain the man would not protest too much.

* * *

“Dorian, you’re being unreasonable.” Cullen sighed, reaching out for the mage who pulled away with a glare. “It’s freezing cold, we’re down to half our supplies, and that blanket is not going to keep you warm.”

“Don’t you think I’m not already aware of that?” Dorian snapped back, a draft from under the tent they were being forced to share making him shiver under the thin cloth.

“Then come here and stop being stubborn.” The Commander tried again, shifting closer to the middle of the tent himself, the wind howling around them. He hoped the structure would withstand the storm, though only time would tell.

“I am not cuddling with you, _Commander_.” Came the huffed response, and Dorian turned to face the fabric wall, his breath misting in front of his face, teeth chattering audibly.

“It’s not cuddling, Dorian! It’s huddling together for warmth, the two are entirely different.” Silence drew on between them for several long minutes, until Dorian could take no more, finally shifting back so he lay close enough that Cullen was able to draw him into a loose embrace, wrapping their selection of thin blankets around both of them to keep the heat in.

“This feels an awful lot like cuddling.” The mage grumbled, though he was more than a little glad of the increase in temperature, feeling starting to return to his perished fingers.

“Just go to sleep.” Cullen replied softly, and Dorian could feel the warm huff of the man’s breath on the back of his neck. He swallowed and tried not to notice the shiver it sent down his spine, or the way the Commander’s legs tangled with his own, the press of a hard body against his back doing more to him than he would ever confess. This was entirely the reason why he hadn’t wanted to share a tent with the handsome blonde, much less have to huddle for warmth. He only hoped he didn’t embarrass himself in the night.

Time passed and, despite the awkwardness of the situation, Dorian finally found himself dozing off. As the first strands of the Fade touched his consciousness, though, he felt - or thought he felt - the first brush of lips against his neck. The touch was was soft, tender, and so very nearly not there. He thought he might have imagined it, so wrapped up in his own distraction as he was, but no, there it was again. Harder this time, and the sensation from the touch travelled straight down to right where he didn’t want it to go.

“Cullen?” The mage rasped out, receiving nothing in response. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, he turned carefully in the embrace, until he was facing the blonde. Cullen had stilled, for now, and was breathing deeply, eyes closed and flickering slightly behind his eyelids. His lips, those torturous lips, were slightly parted and it took all that he had not to lean in and simply kiss the man.

“Dorian...” A whisper, low and needy, and he wasn’t entirely certain whether to be flattered or concerned that the Commander was dreaming of him. He went with the former when, with ease, the man drew him close and nuzzled his face into the mage’s hair. He had a feeling they would need to talk in the morning, but for the moment he was pleasantly happy simply being held by the man he had wanted for entirely too long and who had remained frustratingly out of reach.

* * *

“You were moaning my name in your sleep.” Dorian stated with a grin over breakfast. The Commander’s head snapped up at that, staring in utter mortification at the smirking mage.

“I-I was? Oh Maker.” Cullen groaned and let his head drop into his hands, bowl of slightly unpleasant porridge long forgotten on the ground beside his leg. “You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?” The blonde added, voice muffled behind his fingers, the tips of his ears betraying the deep blush that had coloured his face.

“Not when you blush so prettily.” The mage replied, leaning forward and gently taking hold of the Commander’s hands to tug them from his face. The man looked utterly mortified, and for a moment Dorian began to regret starting the conversation in such a way.

“I apologise.” The man straightened, then, and would have looked the part of the infallible Commander, if not for the rather decent impression he was still doing of a tomato. “For anything inappropriate I might have said and done last night.” A memory of breath ghosting over his neck, of sinful lips dragging across the sensitive flesh there, and Dorian found his own cheeks heating up. Cullen was staring intensely at him, with such scrutiny that the flush only intensified, though not to the extent of the apparently not entirely virginal Commander and certainly not from embarrassment. “And,” The blonde continued, voice somewhat softer, the official tone leaving for a time at least. “I apologise for this.”

Before the mage had time to respond, to ask what Cullen was talking about, the man leaned forward and gently, as if asking for permission, let his lips brush against Dorian’s, the kiss whisper-light and barely there. He pulled back and Dorian stared at him, just stared, for once completely unable to think of a thing to say. The twitch of fingers beneath his own made him realise that he still had a hold on the Commander’s hands. He used them in the only way he could think of, hiding the fact that he had been momentarily struck dumb by tugging on the limbs, mashing their mouths together in a fierce kiss of his own, drawing a surprised noise from the blonde’s throat, before Cullen hummed softly and let himself succumb to the kiss.

“Apology accepted.” Dorian finally panted as they parted, tongue darting out to lick kiss-swollen lips, the taste of the other man still lingering there. He grinned again, then, moving to clear away their breakfast dishes with an extra swing in his step and a smirk on his face.

* * *

Skyhold was bright and lively, the first signs of spring appearing all over the grounds, in the newly forming buds and early flowers that were just starting to bloom. Birds had started to reappear, and fresh foodstuffs were starting to make an appearance alongside the preserves that had dominated the winter months. After their little mishap in the wilds, and the rather pleasant outcome, Dorian had taken to spending rather more time with the Commander than he ever had previously, often situating himself in Cullen’s office to read quietly to himself while the man worked or finding some excuse to visit late into the evening so he might stay the night. Nothing had happened as of yet, aside from a few shy kisses and a whole lot of cuddling in private, but it was early days yet, and he was certainly in no rush.

A whole lifetime of secret liaisons and short-lived sex-based relationships had left the mage rather jaded when it came to matters of the heart. He knew the men of Tevinter, knew the shame that came with revealing a same-sex relationship as anything other than a brief amusement. Ferelden men though were an entirely different thing altogether, it seemed. Cullen had made no effort to hide their attachment, and had even gone so far as to supply Dorian with various thoughtful - if crude - gifts, all of which he found surprisingly embarrassing.

They had been making their way across the courtyard to the gardens, chatting amicably, when Cullen had reached out without warning and taken hold of Dorian’s hand. Without thinking, the mage snatched his own hand away, giving the man such a horrified look that the Commander stopped in his tracks. “Dorian?” He asked quietly, aware that they had an audience, and people were most certainly staring. He noted the flush across Dorian’s cheeks but thought little of it, reaching out again in confusion as the mage pulled further away before turning on his heel and all but marching back to Cullen’s office. Cullen himself followed swiftly after, not certain exactly what was going on, but knowing from the sinking feeling in his chest that he was not going to like it.

“What in Andraste’s name did you think you were doing?” Dorian whirled on him as they stepped into the small, secluded room, door closing behind them.

“I was trying to hold your hand, wasn’t that obvious?” He wasn’t angry, far from it, more confused and afraid than anything else. Their relationship, or whatever it was they had, was so new and fragile he did not want to shatter it by letting his temper get in the way.

“In public!” Dorian had started pacing, expression strange and unreadable, one hand moving up to run through perfectly coifed hair, displacing it in a way that was so un-Dorian it worried Cullen.

“What’s so bad about that?” The blonde asked softly, grabbing the mage on his return journey and holding him gently enough that he could pull away if he had wanted to. He didn’t, and that served to alleviate at least some of the worry eating away at Cullen.

“In _public_ , Cullen!” Came the frustrated reply, as the mage twisted in his arms, turning to face his companion. “In Tevinter, it is entirely unheard of for two men to show affection to one another in public, aside from what is expected for etiquette purposes.”

“We’re not in Tevinter, though. We’re in Ferelden, and no one here cares that we’re both men.” Cullen murmured reassuringly, reaching up to smooth frustration-ruffled hair back into place, Dorian leaning into the touch. “I take it you’ve never held anyone’s hand before?” He asked gently, and received a shake of the head in response.

“There are many things I have not yet done, my Commander.” The mage sighed, finally wrapping his arms around the other man, nuzzling into his neck as he let himself relax. “You will need to have some patience with me, I fear.”

“For you, love, I have all the patience in Thedas.” Cullen smiled, swearing to himself that he would not make the same mistake again, would not push the man in such a way. No, the next time, he would let Dorian make the first move.

* * *

“Ah, _Amatus!_ ” Dorian gasped out, both of his hands finding their way up to Cullen’s hair, ring-clad fingers burying in golden curls as the man’s lips trailed their way tortuously down his throat. One of the Commander’s thighs was between his own, and the mage found himself rocking into the hard muscle there, seeking some relief for the growing heat between his legs.

“Yes, love?” Cullen chuckled, pressing the mage further back against the wall, barely keeping control himself as he felt his lover grinding against him. The war room was deserted so late at night, but it didn’t change the fact that any amount of unexpectedly loud noise in the room would likely bring someone running.

“Maker, but I do so adore that mouth of yours.” The moan that reverberated around the room was just that little too loud, and Cullen bit down out of reflex into the mage’s collarbone, drawing another low cry from the man who was twitching deliciously under his ministrations.

“And if you don’t control that mouth of _yours_ we’ll be found out.” The blonde lapped gently at the red mark he had just created, loving how the younger man quivered slightly against him.

“Perhaps I should find some better way to entertain it, then?” He laughed softly, switching their positions to push Cullen against the cold stone wall and dropping to his knees in front of his lover, tugging the Commander’s breeches down just far enough over his hips that the hard shaft bobbed in front of his face, finally freed from the confines of the tight fabric. “Do try to keep the noise down.” Leaning forward, eyes locked on Cullen’s, Dorian licked his lips before taking the glistening head into his mouth, sucking gently on the tip.

“Wait, what are you- _oh!_ ” The whine that escaped from Cullen’s throat was utterly delicious, and it was only the press of Dorian’s hands on his hips to keep him still and the solid mass of the wall behind him that kept the man upright. The sensation was incredible, better than anything he could have expected, and as Dorian’s talented tongue wrapped around his shaft, head bobbing lower to slowly take more of the hard flesh between his lips, he thought he might come undone right then and there. He moaned low in his throat, hips trying their hardest to snap forward, but held in place by a pair of strong and very capable hands.

When Dorian started to apply suction, the blonde was forced to bite down upon his lower lip, drawing blood as he tried in vain to quell the increasingly loud moans and whimpers that kept slipping free against his will. Strong hands buried themselves in dark hair, not to pull or tug at it, but simply for something to hold on to. He could not take his eyes off the gorgeous mage, swollen lips wrapped around his cock and with such a look of concentration on his face. Each time that perfect mouth descended on him, it seemed to take more of the hard flesh, and that maddening tongue was doing indescribable things to him. Cullen knew he was not likely to last much longer, writhing and trembling under the increasing sensations, and he thought to warn Dorian of his impending release but all that came out of his mouth was a low whine.

It appeared to be enough, as Dorian’s gaze flitted back up to meet his own, and the mage seemed to almost smirk around the hard flesh in his mouth at seeing his lover’s open and needy expression. The suction increased, as did the pace, and in moments Cullen felt his balls tighten and he let loose a sharp cry as pleasured spasms overtook his body and he released within his lover’s mouth, Dorian reflexively gulping down the hot, bitter fluid that hit the back of his throat. He cleaned up the last of the mess from the blonde’s rapidly softening cock, before tucking it back into the man’s breeches and pulling them back into place.

“That was...” Cullen sounded breathy and slightly out of it, still panting heavily and Dorian could feel the tremors that still shook his body every few moments under the hands that had now found their way to the Commander’s waist. As he made to stand, the blonde’s legs apparently gave out, the man sliding down the wall into a pile on the floor, his pleasure-induced stupor visible on his handsome face.

“Can I take it from your reaction that you rather enjoyed that?” Dorian asked with a soft chuckle, rearranging the blonde’s splayed legs so that he might climb somewhat awkwardly into his lover’s lap, knees pressed against the wall.

“I’ve never felt anything like that before.” The Commander gushed, as a tired grin split his face in two, tugging at the scar on his top lip.

“You’ve never experienced oral pleasure from someone as talented as myself? I have to say, I’m not particularly surprised, I _am_ rather spectacularly good at it.”

“No,” He shook his head, wrapping strong arms loosely around Dorian’s waist and drawing him as close as their positions would allow. “I mean, I’ve never had, well...” He flushed slightly, stuttering slightly as he tried to form words his mind had informed him were too mortifying to say.

“No one has...you’ve never done that before?” Dorian finally realised what his lover was trying to tell him, and the look of shocked surprise on his face only made the Commander’s blush deepen as he shook his head. “Well then,” The mage smiled softly and leaned forward, placing a light kiss on the end of Cullen’s nose. “We have quite some catching up to do, don’t we?” If anything, the blonde’s colour seemed to darken further still, and the mage could not help the overly pleased expression on his face at knowing that not only was he with the most attractive man he had ever had the pleasure of knowing, but that he had also had the honour of being the man’s first, in so many ways.

“Thank you.” Cullen dipped his head into Dorian’s neck, burying his face in fabric and skin and breathing in deeply, holding the mage close.

“There will be far more where that came from.” Dorian hummed, moving one hand up to bury his fingers back into Cullen’s hair, smiling slightly at the soft, pleased sigh the sensation drew from the older man.

“No, I mean, thank you for not mocking me.”

“Why in the name of Andraste would I ever mock you, Amatus?” The fingers carding through Cullen’s hair paused for a moment, as the mage twisted slightly in his seat to get a better look at the man.

“For being so...”

“Inexperienced?” Dorian finished for him. “Don’t be ridiculous, if anything it makes you more endearing to me.” At the disbelieving snort from the other man, he rolled his eyes and, unable to do much else, tugged lightly at the blonde strands between his fingers. “I mean it. If you have never ventured overly far sexually before, and you’re willing to do so with me, that’s something incredibly special and I love you all the more for it.”

“And I love you too.” Cullen replied with an adoring smile, and although Dorian could not see it, he felt the curl of lips against his neck and the ghost of hot breath that had started it all.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr, where prompts can be left; syrum.tumblr.com


End file.
